The Worst Day
by nisforneville
Summary: Stephanie has had the worst day. She decides to make some changes and go after what she really wants. Babe. Spoilers up to FLF, to be safe.
1. The Worst Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them. This is for entertainment only.**

**A/N: This not my first fanfic, but it is my first Stephanie Plum fanfic. I read One for the Money for the first time this year, and immediately read through FLF. I haven't read SS yet, because I've been busy reading fanfic. I've only made it through a small portion of what's been posted, so if this resembles another story, it's not intentional. It's just an idea that came to me. Let me know if it's worth continuing or not.**

I'm not sure what I've done to piss off God or whatever higher power is behind everything, but someone has to be laughing at me right now. I just know it. My life has turned into one big joke at my expense. I keep encountering the same disasters, with the top three being: my car blows up, someone breaks into my apartment, and my least personal favorite, someone kidnaps me.

Today, two out of the three of those occurred. The first happened when I was just getting ready to leave the Trenton Police Department after dropping off a skip. It had been an easy enough capture, so I should've expected something would go wrong. I was walking to the exit with my body receipt in hand when I heard an explosion. Sure enough, it was my car. At least it was just this month's POS and not another one of Ranger's cars. Half of Trenton knows I've blown up enough of his cars. As usual, he had dropped off a shiny new black SUV before the fire department had even put out the flames of my now former vehicle. He put the keys in my hand, ruffled my hair, said "Babe" in an amused tone, and was gone before I had a chance to respond.

After Joe had unleashed the Italian temper and yelled at me in the parking lot for at least ten minutes, he went back to work and I drove back to my apartment to spend the rest of the day in bed sulking. Of course, because my car blowing up wasn't bad enough for one day, when I got to my apartment, I could immediately tell that someone had been in there.

I closed and locked the door, taking the elevator to the lobby, where I called Ranger for backup. I was not in the mood to be held at gunpoint today. If the intruder was still in the apartment, my very own Batman would take care of it. If the intruder was already gone, at least Ranger would be happy that I called him for once, instead of trying to handle it on my own. Plus, my gun was in the cookie jar, inside my apartment. I had my stun gun, but with my luck today, it wouldn't work.

Less than five minutes after I called, Lester walked through the lobby door.

"Ranger's on his way, but I was closer," he explained.

I nodded and we took the stairs back up to the second floor. I handed over my keys and he unlocked the door and told me to stay outside while he went in to check. A few minutes later, he opened the door again and motioned for me to come in. The look on his face was a cross between amusement and dread.

"All clear," he told me.

"Then why do you look like you're afraid to tell me something?" I asked.

"Bombshell, are you redecorating your bedroom?" he asked. The look on his face had changed to hopeful.

"No, why?" I pushed past him and walked toward my bedroom. When I opened the door, I immediately knew why he had been afraid to tell me what he found. "Where the hell is my bed?" I screamed.

"Babe." Ranger said, "I just got here. What's going on?"

I turned around to find Ranger leaning against the doorway to my bedroom. Lester was nowhere in sight.

I pointed to the space where my bed usually was. "My. Bed. Is. Gone. Someone broke into my apartment and stole my bed!" I screamed.

Ranger just shook his head and left.

Now it's well past midnight and I'm on my way up to Seven to sneak into Ranger's bed. I had planned on spending the night at Joe's, but he gave me another ultimatum, and I told him where he could shove that ultimatum. He knows how much I hate it when he tries to control my life, but tonight takes the cake. He actually said to me that unless I agreed to quit my job and marry him, he would no longer be sleeping with me. Yes, the same Joe who will use any excuse to get me in his bed, refused to have sex with me tonight. I told him that he didn't have to worry, because I would never have sex with him again, or ask him for anything else. He got a smug look on his face, like he expected me to come crawling back to him tomorrow, but he'll be waiting forever for that to happen.

It only took about ten minutes of trying to sleep on the couch before I left my apartment with a plan. I could've just went to my parents house and slept in my old room, but it was late and I didn't want to wake my parents, or tell my mother that I had broken up with Joe, once again. I thought a Ranger-induced orgasm and a night sleeping on his heavenly sheets was a much better idea.

As soon as I opened his bedroom door, he turned on the lamp beside his bed. I should've known there would be no sneaking up on him.

"Babe."

I threw my bag on the floor and started to take off my jeans. His face was blank, but his eyes were following me as I slid my bra down my arms and walked closer to the bed.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

I shrugged.

"What about the cop?" was all he said as I slid in next to him.

"What about him?" I replied, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Take your clothes off," he told me.

I stood up and lifted my shirt over my head, watching as his eyes passed over my naked breasts. Then I slid my panties to the floor and the desire in his eyes was obvious. I slid back onto the bed and waited for him to pounce.

Then I burst into tears.

"Babe," Ranger sighed.

"I'm sorry. Can we just have sex now?" I said, furiously wiping the tears away.

"Not like this," he said as he pulled me to him.

My head rested comfortably on his bare chest and he rubbed soothing circles across my back.

"What happened, Babe?" he asked.

"Well, you know about the car and my missing bed," I started, and then told him about Joe.

Ranger barked out a laugh. Yes, he actually laughed.

"It's not funny!" I said, but then I started laughing too.

"You two will be back together before you know it," he told me.

"No. I'm done with him, for real this time. I care about him, but we're not good for each other. And also, I think he's the one who had my bed removed."

I felt Ranger place a kiss to my temple and I sighed.

"And I think I'm going to tell Vinnie I quit."

"Babe, why?" Ranger pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Because I'm tired of having stalkers and getting kidnapped, and crazy people breaking into my apartment. Because I'm not very good at being a bounty hunter and I'm tired of being the laughing stock of this town."

"Do you want to work here again?" Ranger asked.

I nodded. "You're so good to me. Why are you so good to me?"

"I care about you, Babe."

I smiled.

"I'm done crying. Can we have sex now?" I asked hopefully. Crying released some of the tension, but I still wanted my Ranger-induced orgasm.

"Not tonight, Babe, but you can sleep here."

"What? Why don't you want to have sex with me?" I demanded.

"I do, but not tonight, not like this."

"Ugh, I never get what I want!"

"What do you want?"

"I want you!" I screamed in frustration, before I took time to think about the consequences.

I don't think that was the answer he expected.

"Explain."

Great, now we're back to one-word responses.

"I think that statement is self-explanatory," I said, trying to pull away from him.

"Stephanie," he sighed.

Uh oh. He used my name. He must be serious. I felt his hand on my jaw, turning my head to make me look at him.

"Explain," he said again.

When he forced me to look at him, it was impossible for me to explain anything to him. He can be a little intimidating. How can I tell him that he's the one I've been in love with all along?

After a few minutes had passed and I hadn't said anything, he switched the bedside lamp off and pulled me down in bed with him. I thought I was going to get lucky, finally, but then he spoke.

"Sleep now. We'll talk tomorrow."

When I woke up the next morning, Ranger's side of the bed was empty, but there was a note on his pillow.

_Babe,_

_Went running. Didn't want to wake you. Breakfast in the kitchen._

_R_

After a trip to the bathroom, and dressing in yesterday's clothes, I made my way into the kitchen, where I noticed a bakery bag on the counter. I warily peered inside and about fainted when I saw my favorite donuts.

I was moaning in pleasure from the sugary goodness when Ranger came back from his run. He was sweaty, yet somehow still managed to look like a Cuban Sex God.

"I can't believe you let me have donuts," I told him, licking my lips to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

I watched his eyes follow my tongue before he responded with, "Thought you would appreciate them after yesterday. I'm going to shower, then we need to talk."

"Need some help?" I asked hopefully. I still wanted that Ranger-induced orgasm and I wasn't going to be shy about it.

"Babe." He shook his head.

And then he disappeared into the bedroom.

I groaned in frustration and picked up another donut.


	2. The Talk

We're sitting on the couch in Ranger's apartment, and he's just staring at me. He hasn't said one word since we sat down. I assume this is his way of waiting patiently for me to explain last night.

At least he had let me shower while he ate breakfast, which gave me a little more time to avoid the talk. I wasn't feeling the boldness I felt last night, but I had been able to put on extra mascara for courage, and using his body wash always makes me feel better. I hadn't brought any other clothes with me, so I was happy to see my Rangeman uniforms still took up space in his closet. That's encouraging, at least.

"Don't you have work you need to do?" I ask, trying to get out of this.

"Stephanie."

"What?" It's so not fair that he barely talks, yet I'm supposed to spill my guts and risk rejection and humiliation. Why did I ever think this was a good idea?

"I can wait all day if I have to," he tells me.

"Why?"

No answer.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask.

"The truth."

"About what?" I'm not about to make this easy.

"Why did you come here last night?"

"I didn't want to sleep on my couch."

"Stephanie."

The way he says it, it almost sounds like a warning. I have a feeling his patience is running out, and I'm not sure I want to find out what he'll do when that happens. I know he'd never hurt me physically, but I'm sure he could think of something equally horrible to physical torture.

The terror must show on my face, because his face softens and he takes my right hand in both of his. If he thinks touching me is going to help me relax, he is so wrong. It only makes me more aware of how attracted I am to him, and how much I want him to undress me and make me forget my name.

"It helps to start at the beginning," he interrupts my thoughts, his voice low.

I take a deep breath and start to talk, trying hard to avoid meeting his eyes. I've rehearsed this in my head hundreds of times, but I'm still nervous.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand why you sent me back to Joe, but maybe it's a good thing you did. It's taken me a while, probably longer than it should have, but I now understand that he and I will never be right for each other. I know he loves me, but it's not the right kind of love. He wants me to be someone else, someone I'm not sure I'll ever be, at least not with him. I know he'll be a good dad, but I don't love him in the way that makes me want to have his children. He's made it perfectly clear that he wants me to be a housewife and then a stay-at-home mom. On top of that, I've never been able to trust him completely. Surely there's some reason for that. It can't be all in my head. Maybe it's the fact that he always uses excuses instead of just telling me what he wants. I have to admit, I'm guilty of doing the same thing. You know I never could tell him I loved him until after the Scrog thing?"

I look at Ranger. He squeezes my hand and I take that as a cue for me to continue. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him the most important thing, but I knew he would make me somehow. I take another deep breath. There's no going back now.

"What I didn't tell Joe is that I also love you."

I look at him for a response and I see his blank face has returned. I panic and start babbling.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. Just forget I said anything. I should really leave now. I need to check in on Rex and give Vinnie my notice. Or maybe I won't. Maybe you don't want me to work for you now."

"Stephanie."

I refuse to look at him. This is it. He's going to break my heart. My vision blurs as the tears threaten to spill out.

He tilts my chin up and forces me to look at him. He's smiling.

"Babe, I still want you to work here."

"That's it? I tell you I love you and that's all you have to say?" My voice is frantic.

A tear slips out and he quickly wipes it away.

"One thing at a time, Babe. There will be rules if you agree to work here."

I nod. I had figured that much.

"You will carry your gun on you at all times. You will run with me every morning, and then we'll work on your self defense before you start work. You have to be able to defend yourself, Babe. I'm not going to make you cut out sugar, but it would be in your best interest if you did. You will drive one of the company vehicles at all times, even when you're off the clock. When you leave the building, you will always have a partner with you. If you question my orders in front of the other employees, there will be consequences. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes." It wasn't anything I hadn't expected.

"Now about the other thing…"

He looks unsure where to start and I feel the tears surface again.

"Babe, I do love you."

"I know. In your own way, with a condom, and not a ring. I get it," I finish for him.

"Don't, Stephanie. I've said some stupid shit, and I know I've hurt you. There's no good excuse. I always thought I shouldn't put you in danger by allowing a relationship between us."

"We both know how that turned out," I interrupted.

"I know. Scrog was my worst nightmare."

I can tell he wants to say more, but talking about his feelings isn't easy for him either.

"Is that the only reason you sent me back to Joe?"

"No, it's not. I've loved you for so long, but I thought you'd be better off with the cop. I thought he could give you what you want, but I was wrong. I never asked you, I just assumed."

"So what are you saying? You've changed your mind?" I ask hopefully.

"If you want a real relationship with me, I'm willing to give it a chance," he says, "but there are some conditions."

I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. "You've thought about this before, haven't you?"

"I've always got a plan, Babe. You should know that by now."

"Of course. So, the conditions?"

"You have to move into the building. You don't have to move in with me, if you're not ready. I'd love to go to sleep with you in my arms every night and wake up to you as well, but I realize that's a huge step, so we'll discuss that when we get to that point. There's an empty apartment right now that's yours if you want it. I just have to know you're safe. I can't have you living in your current apartment any longer. It's not safe. There's no point in denying that. "

I really want to assert my independence and fight him on that one, but he's right. I haven't felt safe in my apartment for years, but it still holds some good memories for me, memories I shared with Ranger.

"That's reasonable. What else?"

"If I want to give you something, it's because I want you to have it. No arguing about the price."

I nod. Just because I've never had a man buy me nice things doesn't mean I don't deserve them, right?

"What about you?" he asks.

"No more breaking into my apartment. If you want to see me, you'll knock on the door or call me to warn me that you're coming. Not that I don't like surprises, but some things are private."

"Understood, but just so you know, you're welcome to sneak in on me anytime," he says, raising one eyebrow and giving me the 200-watt smile. "Anything else?"

"Family dinners. I know my family is crazy, but I would like you to join me for some of them. One for every two I attend, if possible. I promise not to let Grandma touch you. And if you're there, maybe Mom will realize that I'm never going to marry Joe."

I wait, knowing this might be a deal breaker.

He sighs, but eventually nods.

"That's all I've got," I say.

He stands up and pulls me up with him, letting his hands settle on my waist. He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips, and another on my forehead, and pulls me to the door.

"Time to get to work. We can go see Vinnie first, and then I'll put you on searches for the rest of the day. They're backed up again. No one wants that job, but you're really good at it."

"What? You're not going to take me to the bedroom to seal the deal?" I ask.

"No more deals, Babe. That's one of my biggest regrets," he tells me seriously.

I start to panic and he notices.

"Not that night, Babe, that was incredible. The deal itself is what I regret. I just had to have you and I took the cowardly way to get what I wanted. I won't do that again. We're going to do this the right way. That means we're going to go on dates and I'm going to try not to shut you out, but you have to tell me if I do something wrong. I'm not good at relationships. It's why I've never had one."

I nod and he pulls me to him while we wait for the elevator.

"This is a side of you I've never seen before," I tell him and he pulls back to look at me.

"Am I ruining my image?" he asks.

"I don't love you because you're Batman. I love you because you're an amazing person."

The elevator door opens and I step inside without waiting for his reaction.

A/N: Next chapter is the first date. I'm open to suggestions!


	3. The Date

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the feedback. I really expected to update sooner, but I've been unexpectedly busy this past week with RL stuff.**

Thanks to Ranger and a few of his Merry Men, my old apartment is now empty and probably cleaner than it was the day I moved in. Everything I decided to keep is already in place at my new Rangeman apartment, which is so much nicer than my old apartment in every way. I'm feeling like my luck is finally changing.

Vinnie had given me a lot of grief when I informed him that he'd have to find someone to replace me, but after a threatening look from Ranger and a promise that I'd bring in the rest of the skips I'd previously agreed to bring in, he shut up. Connie and Lula made me feel even worse, but I'd promised them I would still see them often. "I'm working for Ranger, not moving out of the country. I just need a more steady pay check," I'd said, and it seemed to appease them. They spared me the latest gossip about my recent breakup with Joe, probably because Ranger was with me, and I was grateful for that.

Now I'm in my new apartment, in front of a gorgeous full-length mirror, getting ready for my first real date with Ranger. He'd been pretty strict with me this first week of work. He wasn't kidding about running every morning, and he expected me to keep up with him. I was slowly learning self-defense, which included spending a lot of time with him at the shooting range. I still feel uncomfortable carrying a gun, but I can now shoot with my eyes open. I'm sure my aim would improve if Ranger wouldn't insist on standing so close to me while I'm practicing. It's nearly impossible to focus on aiming a gun when I can smell his intoxicating scent. Of course, I would never tell him that. I'll go on letting him think I'm a crap shot forever if it means he'll always stand that close to me.

A knock at my apartment door startles me, and I drop my eyeliner on the floor. I peer through the peephole, more out of habit than anything, since I know I'm perfectly safe inside of Rangeman, and I'm not at all surprised to see Ranger on the other side waiting patiently, right on time. I still can't believe he's holding up his end of our agreement and knocking, instead of breaking in like he's so used to doing. I open the door and tell him to come in, that I'm almost ready. His eyes run the length of my body before he steps inside.

"You look ready to me."

"See something you like?" I ask, trying for a seductive tone and hoping it comes out that way.

"Always," he replies, and the tone of his voice makes me want to drag him into my bedroom and skip the date.

For the first time, I notice what he's wearing, a black Armani suit, with a royal blue shirt, the two top buttons undone and no tie. I feel cheap by comparison in my $55 on-sale Victoria's Secret cowlneck black dress and Macy's clearance 4-inch FMP's. He says we should be going and I forget about feeling inferior the second his palm slides across my naked back as I turn to pick up my clutch and shawl. When I meet his eyes, I know immediately that he's thinking about the fact that I don't have on a bra under the dress. He resists the urge to check if I'm wearing underwear, and offers me his arm as we leave my apartment.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we take the elevator down to the garage level. Of course, the mysterious Ranger hadn't given me any information in advance, other than letting me know I should wear a black cocktail dress.

The door opens and he leads me to the Porsche 911 Turbo, telling me to be patient. I let out an annoyed sigh, but smile at him as he opens the passenger door for me. I know it should bother me that he buckles my seatbelt for me as well, but I find it kind of endearing. He wants me to be safe and it gives me the chance to lean in close and nuzzle his neck.

"Playing with fire, Babe," he warns me.

I reluctantly sit back and he closes my door before walking to the driver's side and sliding behind the wheel. I prepare for silent-Ranger-driving-mode as he starts the engine, but he surprises me by leaning across the console and kissing me breathless. He pulls away just as I'm ready to maneuver myself onto his lap and have my way with him.

"Thought we'd get that out of the way," he tells me as he backs out of the parking space.

I'm trying to get my breathing under control as we exit the parking garage and head north.

When I was with Joe, Ranger had poached kisses, grabbed my ass, and felt me up on numerous occasions, but since we'd decided to try a relationship, he'd been a perfect gentleman. He'd barely even kissed me these last few days, and always had some excuse not to spend the night with me. I knew he hadn't changed his mind, from the lustful looks he'd been giving me, and it had only been four days, but I felt like we were wasting time. Unlike Ranger, I have very little will power. When I want something, it's all I can think about, and Ranger is all I've been thinking about for days.

"Are we going to Newark?" I ask, deciding I've been patient enough.

"West Orange."

"Where in West Orange?"

He grins and glances my way briefly, "Is it too much to ask for to just let me surprise you?"

"I'm curious!"

"We're going to a restaurant."

"What kind of restaurant?"

"I can't describe it, because I've actually never been there before. I thought we'd try it out together."

His answer surprises me and I stop asking questions. I'd assumed that he'd take me to one of his favorite places. To know that we're going somewhere new for both of us makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like we're making new memories together.

Before I know it, he's pulling into a place called the Highlawn Pavilion. I can see the New York City skyline all lit up in the background. He parks and opens my door for me, before accepting the numbered ticket from the valet. I accept his offered arm and lean against him as we make our way to the front door, where he gives his name for our reservation.

The waitress leads us to a private dining room, which I'm grateful for, because the amount of forks at one place setting alone are a little intimidating. I don't need strangers watching my every move tonight. Ranger pulls out my chair for me and drapes my shawl over the coat rack. I can tell the waitress is hovering around Ranger, telling him about the specials and ignoring me, so I pick up the menu and study it carefully. I'm starving and don't want to miss a thing.

Ranger orders the Florida Red Snapper, while I choose the Lobster and Seafood Ravioli. Bring on the carbs! He orders a Chablis for me, telling me it will complement the seafood perfectly, and a Sauvignon Blanc for himself.

When the waitress finally leaves, he takes my hand in his and asks, "So what do you think?"

"I like the view," I tell him, "and I think the waitress does too."

He laughs, "Are you jealous, Babe?"

"Do I need to be?"

"No, Babe. I'm all yours."

"Good answer."

"And?" he asks.

I look at him confused, not sure what he wants me to say.

He leans in close and whispers into my ear, "Are you all mine, Stephanie?"

"Yes," I choke out, just as the waitress brings our drinks.

I take a big sip to calm my nerves. Ranger has the audacity to smirk.

We continue talking until our food arrives, and I waste no time digging in. I don't notice that I'm moaning while I devour my meal until Ranger's fork hits his plate and he clears his throat. I guiltily smile at him.

"Would you like to try some?" I ask.

"Since you seem to be enjoying it, sure."

I stab a piece with my fork and hold it out to him. He leans closer and wraps his fingers around my wrist, helping me guide the fork to his lips. I watch as he chews and swallows, momentarily making me forget the rest of my meal.

"Delicious, but white flour will kill you," he tells me.

I shake my head and roll my eyes, but I'm smiling.

The waitress appears and asks if we'd like to see the dessert menu. Ranger looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I think about it for a split second. If we skip dessert, we'll get home, and hopefully into bed, faster, and I can always have dessert later. I decline and he asks for the check.

When the waitress leaves, he puts his hand on my forehead and asks me if I'm feeling all right.

"I am capable of passing up dessert!" I tell him.

He gives me a suspicious look, but doesn't question me any further. He settles the bill and stands, pulling my chair out for me before he wraps my shawl around my shoulders.

"Are we heading home now?" I ask him as we wait for the valet to bring the Turbo around.

He turns me to face him, letting his hands settle on my waist.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, Stephanie?"

He looks concerned and I try to figure out what I said to make him feel that way.

"Ranger, I'm having a wonderful time. Why would you think that?"

"You seem to be in a hurry to get home," he says softly.

I step closer to him, putting one hand at the back of his neck, before kissing his jaw and then his lips. I step back just as fast and I know I'm blushing when I hear him say, "Oh."

"I was planning to take you dancing, but if you'd like to skip that, it can be arranged," he says as he pulls my body back against his and looks into my eyes.

I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper, "We can dance at home. Take me to bed, Ranger," into his ear.

He wastes no time getting me settled into the Turbo and we're on the Garden State Parkway heading south before I know it.

"You might want to take a nap. I have big plans for you," he tells me.

Oh boy!

In reality, the drive home should take just over an hour, but it feels like four. Ranger doesn't speak at all, and I don't want to interrupt his concentration, but I'm far too anxious to sleep.

Finally, he pulls into the Rangeman garage and he's opening my door seconds after turning off the car. We quickly make our way to the elevator and step inside. He aims his key fob at the camera, hitting a button to scramble the feed and give us some privacy. He pulls me against him and presses his lips to mine, one hand moving to my hair, the other gripping my hip. I can't decide what part of him I want to touch first, so I let my hands roam as his lips move to my neck.

We're on Seven before I know it and he's pulling me to his bedroom. I pause to step out of my shoes and he removes his suit jacket while he waits. As soon as my feet are bare, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder caveman style and carries me the rest of the way to his bedroom. He puts me down in the middle of his bed and toes off his shoes before he climbs on top of me. Our lips meet again and his left hand slides inside the scrap of material covering my right breast, while his right hand travels up my left thigh. He finds my thong and is sliding it down my legs when his phone rings.

"Shit!" he pulls back and reaches into his pocket to answer it, "Talk!" He listens for a minute and then says, "I'm on my way."

Uh oh. He looks as frustrated as I feel. He gets off of the bed and heads to his dressing room. I can hear him muttering in Spanish. He seems to have forgotten me, so I follow him.

"What's wrong?" I ask when I catch up with him.

"Tank's been shot. He was responding to a break-in," he tells me as he changes into his Rangeman uniform, "I've got to meet the guys at the ER."

"Oh my God. How bad is it? Do you want me to come with you?" I ask.

"He was wearing a vest and Bobby thinks the bullet missed his major organs. Won't know for sure until he gets to the hospital," he walks over to me and kisses my forehead, "You should stay here, get some sleep. It could be a long night, and I know how much you love your sleep."

I nod. He starts for the door and I follow him.

"You can stay here tonight if you want, but I have no idea when I'll be back."

I pick up my shoes, clutch, and shawl and step into the elevator with him.

"I think I'll go back to my apartment and check on Rex, but please call me when you know something. I don't care if you wake me up," I tell him as I take his hands in mine.

"We'll finish this later, Babe. I promise you that," he tells me, before giving me a quick kiss.

I get off at Four, cursing my luck, and wondering if I have any Ben & Jerry's in my freezer. Then I feel guilty, because Tank's been injured, and I'm thinking about ice cream as a substitute for sex.

**A/N: I know, I'm evil. ;) I'm always open to suggestions or plot ideas. Check my profile for links to Stephanie's dress and the restaurant.**


	4. Four to Score

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter makes up for all of the teasing.**

Ranger's lips and tongue are doing amazing things to my favorite body part and his fingers are sliding into me. My hands are in his hair and I'm almost there.

Except for that annoying ringing noise. What the hell is that and why won't it stop? It just keeps getting louder.

"Fuck!" I yell as I sit straight up in bed. My phone is ringing and it had all been a dream.

I look at the clock. 2:43 AM. I must have fallen asleep waiting for Ranger to call and update me on Tank's condition.

"Hello?" I answer, my voice rough from sleep.

"Babe."

I smile, because if someone had to wake me up, I'm glad it's Ranger.

"How's Tank?"

"He's fine, all stitched up. The bullet just missed his spleen and lung, so mainly he'll just be sore for a while. I'm on my way back now."

"That's good," I let out a relieved sigh. "Ranger?"

"Babe?"

"Feel free to let yourself in when you get back."

"Babe."

He disconnects. I wonder if he ends phone conversations with his mother like that.

I clean up my ice cream mess (I'd eaten an entire pint of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia as soon as I got in last night) before I make a quick trip to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and try to tame my hair. I'm changing into some of my new lingerie (I ditched everything Joe had ever seen me in and bought new stuff for Ranger) when I hear the lock tumble on my front door. I quickly pull on a silk robe and meet Ranger in the hallway. He pulls me to him and nuzzles my neck. I take his hand and pull him into my bedroom.

He's undressed and in bed before I realize he's made no attempt to undress me. I drop the robe and slide in next to him. He leans across me and turns off the bedside lamp. He pulls my back to his front and it's perfectly clear that he just wants to sleep.

Here we go again.

"I have needs, you know," I whine.

He makes a noise that I can only classify as a grunt. "Babe, this is payback for all of the times you've shut me down."

"Come on, I know you want me too!" I don't care that I sound immature.

"Let's just go to sleep, okay? I'm exhausted and I don't like to do things halfway."

"Is this some new form of torture? I mean, I was having a really good dream about you when you called, so technically you've shut me down three times tonight."

I hear him snicker.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Please, Babe? I promise not to make you run tomorrow."

"Fine," I sigh.

I'm surprised to find Ranger still sleeping in my bed when I wake up. I glance at the clock. 8:06 AM. I try to sneak out of bed as stealthily as possible, and for once it works. I make my way into the bathroom and start the shower.

I'm almost finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair when I hear the bathroom door open.

"Need some help in there, Babe?" Ranger asks.

"No, thanks. I'm done."

I turn the water off and open the shower door. Ranger's standing right there and doesn't bother to offer me a towel. Normally, I'd be hurrying to cover myself, but right now I just want him to see what he's missing.

"Mi Dios, Babe. Eres la mujer más hermosa."_ My God, Babe. You are the most beautiful woman._

I have no idea what he's saying, so I smirk and grab the towel from behind him.

"Do you want something, Ranger?"

He blinks.

"Ella has breakfast ready for us on Seven. Meet me when you're dressed."

And he turns and leaves.

I want to take my time getting ready, but my stomach is growling, so I pull my hair back in a ponytail and throw on jeans and a t-shirt. I make sure Rex has fresh food and water and I'm out the door.

Ranger's waiting for me in the kitchen and I see a plate of donuts in front of the chair next to his. He's eating something that looks like shredded cardboard with sliced bananas in it and he's got a file folder open next to that.

"How can you eat that stuff?" I ask as I take the seat next to his.

"How can you eat that stuff?" he asks, pointing to my plate.

"Easily and with pleasure," I take a bite, moaning to prove my point.

He shakes his head. I pour myself a cup of coffee, adding liberal amounts of cream and sugar, and I can see he's biting his tongue.

"Any plans for today?" I ask.

"I've got to cover a shift at the monitors, since Tank's still groggy from the pain meds. Then I thought we could have dinner here tonight."

"Do you want company?"

"Babe. I'm supposed to be watching the monitors. You'll just distract me."

I can't argue with that.

"I've got one skip left. I'm going to see if Lula wants to go with me. I haven't seen her since Tuesday."

"Take one of the guys with you. I'm sure Lester would love to ride along."

"White girl!" Lula exclaims as she runs toward the Cayenne Ranger insisted I take for the day.

I can see Lester cringing in the rear view mirror.

"Hey Lula," I say as she slides into the passenger seat.

"This here's a fine ass car. What's Ranger doin' letting you drive it? Don't he know you can't have a nice car without blowing it up? You musta had one helluva date last night."

I can see this gets Lester's attention, but he's going to be disappointed. I'm not about to get on Ranger's bad side by sharing details of our currently lacking sex life.

"Actually, our date got cut short. Tank got shot, so Ranger had to go to the ER," I tell her, waiting for her reaction.

"So this is more of an apology than a thank you. Huh?"

No mention of Tank. I know they're not together right now, but if Joe got shot, I'd at least want to know if he's okay.

"Tank's fine by the way."

"That's good. That's good. Oh! That fine ass Morelli stopped by the bond's office yesterday. He says you've moved out of your apartment and you won't return his calls. Did you shack up with Batman and forget to tell me? I knew you quitting was a bad idea. You're already not telling me important shit."

"Lula!" I interrupt her tirade, "I didn't shack up with Ranger. I moved into an apartment in the Rangeman building. It's safer and so much nicer than my old place"

"Girl, I gotta see this new place."

"Once I get my stuff unpacked, I promise."

Technically, everything is unpacked, but I'm not sure how Ranger will feel about letting Lula loose in the building.

"So who we picking up?" Lula asked.

"Sally Sweet. He got into another bar fight."

"No shit?"

"Apparently he takes offense to drunk guys confusing him for a woman."

"Then maybe he shouldn't dress like one."

"I hear ya, but in his defense, a woman usually doesn't have a five o'clock shadow."

Sally hadn't put up much of a fight this time, so even after stopping at the mall for lunch and shopping, I'd still made it back to Rangeman before Ranger's shift at the monitors had ended. I checked in on Rex, changed clothes, and headed up to Seven to wait for him.

I wake up some time later to Ranger nuzzling my neck and sneaking a hand up my shirt. I swat his hand away.

"Babe," he sounds offended.

"Don't start something you're not ready to finish."

He gives me the wolf grin and pulls me up from the couch.

"Come on, Babe. Let's eat."

I follow him to the table and it smells delicious. I see what appears to be chicken parmesan and I look curiously at Ranger.

"Whole wheat pasta and the chicken is breaded in whole wheat flour and baked instead of fried" he explains.

I cautiously take a bite and am pleasantly surprised. The pasta is similar in consistency to al dente, which I prefer anyway. The sauce is seasoned perfectly and the chicken tastes pretty much the same, just less greasy.

I've cleaned my plate by the time Ranger has finished his salad.

"Dessert?" I ask hopefully.

"Pineapple upside down cake in the oven," he tells me.

I'm so shocked, I'm speechless. Donuts for breakfast and my favorite dessert all in the same day. He sure knows how to treat a woman. I jump out of my chair and peek into the oven. Nope, he wasn't just pulling my leg. That's definitely pineapple upside down cake. I pull it out and cut a huge piece, just in case he finds some excuse not to sleep with me yet again tonight. I carry it back to the table and he grins when he sees my plate.

"So, how was your day?" I ask, in an effort not to inhale my dessert like I did the main course.

"Boring as staring at a monitor for eight hours usually is. Nothing ever happens on my shift," he tells me, "And yours?"

"My last skip was Sally Sweet, and he said he only missed his court date because he didn't have anything to wear. He didn't put up a fight, because he'd just got a manicure. I was saving him for last, hoping he'd be a little more entertaining."

"Are you missing it already?"

"Maybe a little bit, but I don't regret any of the choices I've made this past week," I tell him, looking him in the eyes.

"Good," he tells me and pushes his chair away from the table, "Let's go to bed, Babe."

He holds a hand out to me and I longingly look down at my cake that I've hardly touched, before letting him pull me up.

As soon as we're in his bedroom, he starts kissing me. His hands slip under my shirt and we part briefly while he takes it off.

"This is really happening? You're not just messing with me?" I ask as I work on removing his shirt.

"It's really happening and it's going to be good."

His mouth moves to my neck as he unbuttons and unzips my jeans. Once they're on the floor, he picks me up and tosses me in the middle of his bed. He crawls up my body, and the look on his face is predatory. I shiver as he lifts me up just enough to unhook my bra. I try to unzip his cargos, but he pushes my hands away.

His gently bites one of my nipples and I arch up from the bed. I'm already panting when he moves his mouth to the other one. Then he's kissing down my body, before he gets off the bed and kneels on the floor. He grabs my legs and pulls me to the edge of the bed, quickly removing my panties. He looks me straight in the eyes as he gently spreads my legs. Then he tongues my clit, not breaking eye contact.

I feel my eyes roll back in my head as he sucks on my clit and his thumbs are massaging my folds. "Don't stop, Ranger."

He pulls back, "Call me Carlos, Babe."

I think about it for a second while he watches me. I say it once and it feels weird. He's always been Ranger to me, but I could get used to it.

"Say it again, Babe."

"Carlos, please," I beg.

He resumes sucking on my clit and slips one finger inside me. I arch off of the bed again and he holds my hips down with his other hand. He puts another finger in me and curls both fingers, applying pressure right on my other favorite spot. I'm coming before I know what's hit me and he thrusts his fingers in and out, while he licks my clit, not letting up until I come again.

My hands manage to find his hair and I gently tug on him until he lets up. He pushes me up on the bed, removes his cargos, and crawls on top of me. I pull his face to mine and run my tongue along his lips until he opens up and meets my tongue with his. I can feel his impressive length against my stomach and pull back to take a quick peek.

"Like what you see?" he smirks.

I nod. He kisses me again.

"Are you on the pill?" he asks.

I nod again.

"Do you want me to use a condom?"

"No, just get me in already!" I say, grabbing his cock to emphasize my desire.

He doesn't waste any more time before sliding in and I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. Finally, this gorgeous man is making love to me.

**A/N: So what do you think? Suggestions for the next chapter? Dinner with Stephanie's parents?**


	5. The Family Dinner

**A/N: Because, I don't think I made it clear before, The Worst Day was Monday, The Date was Friday and Four to Score was Saturday. Thanks again for all of the reviews!**

_Sunday_

Waking up the morning after is a little nerve-wracking, until I notice Ranger is still in bed with me. He's staring at me, blank face in place, and if it had been anyone other than Ranger, it would be a little creepy, but it is Ranger, and I feel like I've won the lottery, because he stayed this time. Then I remember that we're in his bed, not mine, and he can still kick me out and try to send me back to Joe.

"Having regrets?" he asks.

"No. Last night was amazing, more than amazing. What's a better word to describe it? Spectacular? No, there's not even a word for how amazing it was." I can tell I'm rambling, when he cuts me off with a kiss.

"Why are you nervous, Babe?"

I study his face closely, trying to figure out what he's thinking. Now he seems amused, or as amused as Ranger can be.

"I'm just worried now that you've had me, you'll have decided you've had your fill of me for the next few years, and you'll tell me to go back to Joe," I say shyly.

He frowns.

"Stephanie, I'm certain I'll never get my fill of you, and I'll never let Morelli have you again. That's a promise."

He rubs his nose against mine, and I can't help but smile. I glance at the clock. It's late, well, late for Ranger.

"Are we running this morning?"

"No, Babe. I have a different kind of workout in mind." The wolf grin is back.

_Monday_

We're waiting in front of my parents house in the Turbo. Grandma Mazur and Mom are standing at the front door, waiting, even though we're at least fifteen minutes early.

"We should probably go in, Babe. The windows are tinted. Do you really want to let your grandmother's imagination run wild?"

"I'm just enjoying the non-judgmental silence while it lasts," I tell him. And I'm almost certain that they'll be able to tell I've been having a lot of sex the past three days. If I glowed after sex with Morelli, I must be radioactive after rolling in the sheets with Ranger.

He grins and kisses me before opening his door. I wait for him to open mine. It won't hurt for him to score points with my mom before we go in.

As we near the front door, I hear what sounds like Ranger cough to cover a giggle.

"What's wrong?"

"Babe, look at your grandmother," he whispers in my ear.

I take my eyes away from my gorgeous man and focus my attention on Grandma Mazur. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing as well. She's dressed in neon green stiletto boots, a tight black mini skirt, and a neon green cami underneath a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt.

My mother has her perfect Burg face plastered on as she opens the door. I suspect she's in full denial mode between Grandma Mazur's outfit and my dinner guest. At least Ranger isn't dressed in all black today, so he's less intimidating than usual.

"Hello, Ranger. I'm so glad you could make time to come. I'm sure you're a busy man," my mother says.

"I always have time for Stephanie, and call me Carlos, please," he says as he hands her a bottle of wine and a bouquet of dyed daisies. I can almost see her internal struggle. My date may be heavily armed, but he has manners.

"How thoughtful, Carlos!" my mother tells him as she motions for us to come inside.

The whole time, Grandma Mazur has been practically hopping from excitement, either that, or she really has to pee.

"Hey, Hot Stuff. Like my outfit?" Grandma says as she poses.

I give his hand a slight squeeze as an apology for my crazy family.

"It's fascinating," Ranger says, and Grandma seems pleased with his answer.

"Have you seen his package yet?" Grandma stage whispers to me.

I refuse to answer, but I'm sure the blush gives it away. Why did I think this was a good idea? I avoid the urge to run off to the kitchen under the guise of helping my mother, and instead lead Ranger into the living room, where my dad is in his favorite chair, reading the newspaper. Grandma is following close behind.

I'm saying a silent prayer that Grandma will keep her hands to herself, when Ranger visibly flinches and I turn to catch her with her hands on his ass and a grin on her face.

"Grandma! Hands off!" I cringe at the shrill sound of my voice.

"I just had to see if his tush is as firm as it looks!" she says.

I can feel the headache coming on already.

"Edna, leave the man alone," my dad says, putting away his newspaper.

"Daddy, you remember Ranger," I say as he stands up.

"Mr. Plum, please, call me Carlos," Ranger says as he extends his hand to shake my father's.

"Frank, please. Nice to see you again. Is that a Porsche I see outside?"

Ranger's saved from answering by a squeal from Grandma Mazur.

"Hot damn, it's the cop!"

"Hope I'm not late," Joe says as he walks into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, half hiding behind Ranger.

"Your mother invited me," he answers. "Manoso." He nods, seeming unsurprised to see Ranger.

"Morelli," Ranger replies, voice even and perfectly calm.

Joe takes a step in my direction and asks to speak to me outside. I glance at Ranger and he nods. I reluctantly follow Joe outside. I've been living in Denial Land too, where I thought I could get away with never having to be alone with Joe again, never having to have an awkward conversation with him.

"What do you want, Joe?"

"I miss you, Cupcake." He must be serious. He didn't say, "Bob misses you."

He tries to put his hand on my shoulder, but I step away.

"I'm with Ranger now."

"Obviously he's just a rebound. It won't last. You belong with me."

"No, Joe. You've been the rebound for years. Ranger's the real thing. I only stayed with you because I thought Ranger didn't want a relationship with me."

"But you love me, Cupcake."

"I love Ranger more."

"He'll break your heart and you'll come running back to me."

I shake my head. "Don't wait for me. I won't come back to you again. I'm not the person you want me to be."

He sighs and runs his hands through his too-long hair. "You really love him? You're not just doing this to piss me off?"

I shake my head again. "I wouldn't do that to you. You need to move on and stop wasting your time on me. I want you to find someone else, someone who can make you happy."

He nods. "I won't stay then. I just had to see you, and you weren't returning my calls. Tell your mom I got called away for work."

I nod and turn to go back inside.

"Cupcake, can I at least have a goodbye kiss?"

I glance to the living room window. I can see Ranger still inside, and I'm sure he's been keeping an eye on our exchange.

"I don't think that's wise, Joe. Ranger doesn't share."

"You're going to let him treat you as his property?"

"You're assuming I want to kiss you. I don't. Ranger's the only man I need."

I can see the hurt in his eyes, but I want to get my point across.

"If he ever hurts you, he's a dead man."

"He won't."

I go back inside to find Ranger and my dad in a discussion about cars. I feel a little heartbroken, but Ranger looks at me and I know I've made the right decision.

"Dinner's ready," my mother says as she steps into the living room. She looks around, her eyes settling on me, "I thought I heard Joe."

"He had to leave, got called away for work," I tell her as I follow her to the kitchen.

The rest of the evening goes a lot smoother. Mom is perfectly polite to Ranger, even if I can tell she's not completely sincere. Dad actually seems to like Ranger, and Grandma can't reach him from across the table. I never let Ranger out of my sight, and my mother doesn't have a chance to grill me about Joe.

"You okay, Babe?" Ranger asks as we're heading back to Rangeman.

"I can't believe she invited Joe, when she knew I was bringing you! And Grandma Mazur… I'll understand if you never want to go back."

"Babe, I can handle your grandmother, and your mom doesn't really know me yet. She probably doesn't understand why you won't just marry Morelli, because she married the first man to propose. By the time she was your age, she'd already started a family. She doesn't see the world the way you do."

I nod, "And Joe's never passed on dessert. She doesn't know what to think of a man who passes on dessert. I think my dad likes you, at least, even if you're not Italian."

"Your dad's a sensible man. The way he sees it, I can take care of you financially, and I can protect you. Regardless of that, he just wants you to be happy."

I stare at him, "Your ESP works with my parents too?

He looks my way briefly, rewarding me with a grin, "I'm just a man who happens to be good at reading people, Babe. It's a vital survival skill."

"Batman was just a man."

"Babe."

"Does it bother you, the Batman thing?" I ask as we turn into the parking garage.

"No, but why do you still call me Ranger? I liked it when you called me Carlos last night," he shoots me the wolf grin.

I shrug. "I fell in love with Ranger. It feels weird calling you Carlos, but I will if it makes you happy."

"Babe, it's not that big of a deal, but I think it's sexy when you call me Carlos."

Well in that case, "Carlos."

He's out of the car and pulling me into the elevator so fast I can barely keep up with him.

"Carlos," I say again and he scrambles the camera.

He doesn't ask me if I want to come up to Seven with him, and I don't care, because I'm more than willing.

"Carlos," I say again as he nips at my neck. One hand slips under my shirt to cup my breast. He pushes me against the elevator wall and presses his leg between mine. I'm ready to let him take me in the elevator when the doors open. He's pulling me into his apartment, as if there's any possibility I won't follow.

We undress each other on the way through the apartment and he pulls away for a moment. I realize we're in his bathroom and he's turning on the shower.

_Shower sex, my favorite!_

"Babe," he says, obviously amused.

"Out loud?" I ask.

He nods and pulls me into the shower with him. Then he's kneeling before me and pushing me up against the wall. He puts one hand on my hip to steady me as he lifts my leg over his shoulder with his other hand. Then he's worshipping me with his tongue and I'm screaming, "Carlos!"

We're in bed and I'm basking in the afterglow when Ranger, Carlos, tells me that he wants me to meet his family.

"So soon?" I ask. The idea of meeting his family makes me incredibly nervous. I know he has a big family and that means a lot of people to impress.

"Babe, I love you. Of course, I want you to meet my family. I want to show you off," he says, letting his fingers trail across my bare stomach.

"What if they don't like me?"

"That's not possible. They will love you, because I love you, and do you really think they couldn't like the woman who helped rescue Julie? They adore you already."

"Okay, Carlos, I'd love to meet your family," I say as I run my hand down his stomach, not stopping until I've found my prize.

I'm rewarded with the 200-watt smile, and just like that, he's ready for round two.

**A/N: Feel free to give me prompts for the next chapter. It helps with writer's block.**


	6. What Day Is It?

Tuesday

There were two elegantly wrapped packages on my kitchen table when I stopped in on my lunch break to check on Rex. They hadn't been there when I stopped in this morning before work. One was the size of a shoe box, the other possibly a book, or maybe a jewelry box. They were stacked, with the smaller package on top, and tied together with a ribbon.

I stared at them for a whole minute, before pressing my ear to each box, checking for a ticking noise. No ticking noise, so they're not bombs. Then I smelled them. I didn't smell anything other than smell of the wrapping paper. I still wasn't sure how they had arrived on my kitchen table, especially since my Cuban Sex God boyfriend, whom I sometimes call Batman for good reasons, is not allowed to enter my apartment without previous permission from me.

I could almost feel the Rhino mode coming on as I dialed his number.

"Babe," he answers, sounding perfectly innocent.

"Ranger," I reply through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong, Babe?" He asks, concern lacing his voice.

"There are two wrapped packages on my kitchen table that weren't there this morning. Do you know anything about them?"

"They're gifts for you, from me."

"Okay," I take a deep breath and try to calm down, "How did they get in my apartment?"

"I asked Ella to leave them for you. I don't want you opening them in front of the guys. I haven't been in your apartment uninvited, Babe."

"I guess that's okay, but next time, a warning would be nice. I'm used to finding bombs and body parts in unexpected packages," I tell him.

"Noted. Next time, I will warn you. Anything else? I have a conference call starting in two minutes."

"No, that's all."

Click.

That's Ricardo Carlos Manoso, my sexy, yet incredibly infuriating man. One of these days, I will get him to say the word "bye" at the end of a phone conversation. It's a one-syllable word, after all.

I start with the smaller package first. As soon as I get the wrapping off, I can tell it's a jewelry box, just the right size for a necklace. I peek inside to find a white gold diamond necklace. Three strings of little diamonds hang from the main chain, the string in the center longer than the others. The necklace would have to be worn with a very low-cut dress. It's beautiful, and I know it has to have cost him quite a bit.

I close the jewelry box and unwrap the larger box. It's definitely a shoe box. I take the lid off to find a pair of royal blue FMP's with four-inch post heels. Also inside the box is a folded piece of note paper. I unfold it and immediately recognize his handwriting.

_Babe,_

_Wear these tonight with the necklace. Meet me on Seven at 1800._

_Carlos_

Hmm, cryptic. He hadn't mentioned that we were going anywhere or doing anything special tonight. Surely I'm not meeting his family already, since we had only discussed it last night, and surely he would not want me to wear these shoes to meet them. Still, I have to know more information, so I can plan what else to wear. Men, they just don't understand that women dress by occasion!

I clean up the wrapping paper mess, give Rex fresh water and some raw veggies I swiped from the lunch room. Then, I send a text to Ranger, telling him I would like to speak with him when he gets a spare minute, before returning to my desk.

At two o'clock, I feel a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, and I know he's behind me. I turn around and he rewards me with the 200-watt smile.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"First, thank you for the gifts, but did I miss something? Are we going somewhere special tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I don't know what to wear if I don't know what we're doing."

"I would suggest a blue dress to match the shoes, low-cut to show off the necklace, maybe a sexy slit up the side to show a little leg," he says, dropping his voice to a whisper as he bends down and speaks directly into my ear.

"I'm not sure I have a dress to fit your description," I say as a shiver runs through my body.

He stands up straight again and places a credit card in my hand.

"Take the rest of the day off and buy yourself one. Don't worry about the price."

"Ranger," I warn him.

"Babe, you agreed to accept all gifts," he reminds me.

"Yes, but the necklace and shoes are already too much. I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman."

"I know I don't have to buy you nice things, but I want to. You do realize that I benefit from the shoes and the necklace and whatever sexy dress you pick out, too, right?" He's whispering in my ear again. He's playing dirty. He knows I'll agree to most anything when he invades my personal space like this. "Besides, we're celebrating."

"Celebrating?" I ask.

"Babe, what day of the week is it?" He's obviously amused.

"Tuesday," I answer, trying to figure out the significance. Then it hits me. Surely he can't mean…

"That's right, Babe. We've been dating for a whole week," he says as he pulls out my chair for me, "Now, go buy yourself something pretty, and take Santos with you."

"Ranger, this is not work-related. I don't need a bodyguard to go shopping," I tell him defensively.

"Babe, it's you we're talking about. You need a bodyguard to cross the street," he says as he walks away.

I swear, if I didn't love him…

I pick up the desk phone and dial Lester. He answers on the first ring.

"Hey Beautiful! What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to the mall. The boss says you have to come along. Meet me in the garage in five."

I hear him say "Why me?" as he disconnects.

Accounting for traffic and time to get ready, I allowed myself two hours to find a dress. I found a convertible dress with an asymmetrical hem that could be styled to show a lot of cleavage as well as a little leg. It only took thirty minutes at Victoria's Secret, so I bought myself some new lingerie to go with it, since I got a really good deal on the dress, and I knew Ranger wouldn't mind, especially once he saw me in it.

Lester and I arrived back at Rangeman before the work day ended, so I drop the bags off at my apartment, hand wash the lingerie and leave it to dry, and head to Ranger's office. His door is open, but I knock anyway. He looks up and smiles when his eyes land on me.

"Come in, Babe. Shut the door."

He pushes his chair away from his desk and meets me halfway, letting his hands fall on my hips.

"You're back early."

"The mall isn't busy on a Tuesday afternoon. I practically had the place to myself," I say as I hand him back the credit card, along with the receipt.

He takes the receipt, but gives me back the credit card.

"This is for you to keep, Babe."

I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off with a kiss.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I ask.

"Keep it. Some of my employees have corporate cards for business expenses, and you're now one of them. The only difference is, you won't be in trouble if you use it for lingerie, shoes, or a sexy outfit," he says, pulling me flush against him as he says the last part.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, "Anything else?"

"You can use it at the beauty salon or the spa. Just give me the receipts."

"Now I really feel like Pretty Woman."

"Babe, I don't pay for sex. Other than family, you're the first woman that I've actually wanted to buy things for. Just let me have my fun."

I nod. He kisses me again and pushes me toward the door, telling me to get ready for tonight.

At ten till 6:00, I tell Rex not to wait up for me, then lock up my apartment and take the elevator up to Seven. I knock on the door before I let myself in.

"Carlos?"

"Right here, Babe," he says as he steps out of the hall.

I have to check for drool as I look him over. He's wearing a black silk shirt, top two buttons undone, black pants, and black dress shoes. His hair is down and he looks incredibly sexy.

Since I appear to be unable to move or speak, he walks over to me and kisses me senseless, before pulling me to him, one hand resting on my lower back, the other on my hip.

"You look irresistible, Babe."

"You too," I manage to say. I blink to try to clear my head and ask him what we're doing tonight.

"Well, I've decided that since we're celebrating, I don't want to share you with anyone else tonight."

"I feel the same way," I interrupt and he rewards me with a kiss.

"So," he continues, "I thought we'd stay in for the night. I never did get to dance with you, so we'll start with that, and then Ella will bring dinner, and then, who knows."

He's smirking.

"You know very well what'll happen after," I tell him, "I'm going to get lucky."

He laughs, "I like the way you think, Babe."

He steps away from me briefly and walks over to the sound system. As the music starts to play, he pulls me close again, takes my right hand in his left, places his right hand on my back, and then he's teaching me to Tango.

I'm so caught up in the dancing, that I don't even notice Ella until she's leaving, telling us to have a good time.

"Now I feel like Baby in Dirty Dancing. You're my sexy dance instructor, who also happens to be my lover."

"You're the one thing I can't get enough of," he whispers in my ear.

"So you've seen the movie?" I ask.

"I have sisters."

"Smartass."

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He grins. "Come on, Babe. Let's eat."

Dinner is chicken stir-fry over brown rice. It's delicious, even if it is healthy. No dessert this time, though if I'm being honest, sex with Carlos is so much better than dessert.

We clean up quickly after we're finished eating, and I follow him into the bedroom. He lets me undress him first, this time, but when I reach for him, he moves away.

"Keep still, Babe."

I follow him with my eyes, until he's behind me. I turn my head a little and he smirks.

"I've never been good at following directions," I tell him.

"Smartass," he tells me as he starts to remove my dress.

In seconds, it's pooled at my feet. My bra and panties go after that. He leaves the necklace and shoes on and pushes me back on the bed. He crawls up my body, stopping when his face is above mine.

"This is exactly what I had in mind when I picked this out," he says as he kisses just below the necklace, which rests between my breasts. I feel his fingers slide between my legs and he finds the spot the makes me squirm. His tongue sneaks out and he traces the skin just below where the necklace rests on my chest as he continues to work his magic fingers on me. My hips start to move on their own and he takes the hint, sliding two fingers into me.

"Carlos," I pant, already so turned on that I can't control my breathing.

He lifts his head and presses his lips to mine. I wrap my legs around his and pull him closer to me, letting him know I'm ready, but he's not having it. He pushes back with his legs and adds a third finger, swiping his thumb across my clit until I come for the first time tonight.

"Please," I beg, as soon as I can speak again.

"Please, what, Babe?" he whispers in my ear and I shiver.

I try to pull him closer to me with my legs again as I say, "I need you in me, now!"

He doesn't waste another second.

A/N: I decided I wasn't quite ready for Steph to meet his parents yet, and I've had this idea for a few days now. I just didn't know exactly how it would work out until tonight, so I hope you like it. As always, feel free to leave any suggestions in the review!


	7. Ulterior Motives

Thursday

I was surprised when my mother called and asked me to bring Ranger, Carlos as she now calls him, over for brunch. I can't remember my mother ever serving brunch, but Grandma Mazur took the senior bus to Atlantic City this morning, and my father is spending the day helping Valerie pick out a new minivan, so she's either been replaced by a pod person, or she decided that now is the perfect time to get to know my boyfriend better.

Now I see she has a hidden agenda.

"So when's the wedding?" my mother asks, just as I'm taking a drink of my mimosa, causing me to choke. Ranger gives me a good pat on my back to clear my airways and I shoot him a pleading look.

"We're not engaged, Mom," I tell her, after the choking subsides. "There's no ring on my finger."

"But you are living together," she states this as a fact, though we've not discussed it. It appears I'm still a hot topic in the Burg gossip mill.

"We're not. Stephanie has her own apartment in the Rangeman building. It's not even on the same floor as mine," Ranger corrects her politely.

"What's wrong with your old apartment?" she asks.

I give her the answer I've previously prepared, which while true, had nothing to do with the move.

"I now live in the same building where I work, so I have no commute, and I have my own parking space, in a covered garage, so I won't have to clean my car off when the weather is bad."

She doesn't seem convinced, but I can't exactly tell her that my boyfriend made me, though I'm certainly not complaining. We might as well be living together at this point, since we've been sharing a bed every night for almost a week.

"It's also the safest building in Trenton, and with the way Steph attracts trouble, we thought it would be a good idea," Ranger adds, probably thinking he's being helpful.

I glare at him. There's no need to remind my mom how much of a disappointment I am, how I'm nothing like other Burg daughters.

"I have to say, Carlos, you seem to have a positive influence on my daughter. Thanks to you, she's no longer chasing criminals. She has a nice office job and a safe home."

Her answer surprises me. So I'd left out the part about sometimes going on stakeouts, and doing distraction jobs. My mom thinks I have a safe job now. What's wrong with not telling her the whole truth if it makes my life easier and it helps her sleep better at night?

"Your daughter makes her own decisions," he replies, giving me the 200-watt smile.

"Just the same, and if you marry her, I'll never have to worry about her again. I'll die a happy woman."

My mouth drops open and I turn my focus to my mother.

"We've not even been dating for two weeks!" My voice is so high, it hurts my own ears, but it can't be helped. The nerve of my mother! I should know by now, she always has an ulterior motive. I'm just lucky that this time, she didn't try to set me up with my ex in front of my new boyfriend.

She opens her mouth to reply, but Ranger's cell phone goes off. I think I'm saved by the bell, but he excuses himself and leaves the room to answer it, leaving me stuck with my mother.

"Stephanie, I'm not blind. I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you."

"That doesn't mean he wants to marry me," I stage whisper, not wanting Ranger to hear.

"Babe."

I turn around in my chair to find Ranger standing in the passageway between the dining room and living room. He's got his blank face in place, so I can't tell if he heard our conversation or not, but it's Ranger, so I'm pretty sure he did.

"I've got to go. Do you want to come with me or do you want me to send someone to pick you up?" he asks.

I stand up quickly, instead of answering, thankful that I don't have to spend another awkward moment with my mother.

"Thanks for the wonderful brunch, Mrs. Plum. Sorry I couldn't stay longer," Ranger says.

"You're very welcome, and call me Helen, please," she tells him, following us to the door.

"Thanks, Mom," I say and we're out the door.

"Come again soon, Carlos!" she yells after us.

Ranger opens the door to the Cayenne for me and I slide in and buckle up.

"So what's the hurry?" I ask as he starts the engine.

"Would you be mad at me if I said nothing?" he grins at me.

"The phone call?"

"Nothing important. I just thought you needed an escape route."

"You thought right, Batman" I tell him as we pull away from the curb.

"At least your mother seems to like me now," he says, taking my hand in his.

"It's progress."

I don't tell him that it's probably only because she thinks he'll marry me. Once she realizes that Ranger isn't the marrying type, all Hell will break loose. She'll threaten me with no dessert for the rest of my existence, all for being content with my life of living in sin, and I'll ask Ella to adopt me, or maybe I'll actually learn to cook. I smile to myself, thinking how very Ranger-like it is of me to have a backup plan.

All of this is assuming that Ranger hasn't changed his mind about marriage. He's not said anything and I'm too chicken to ask. I'm perfectly content living in Denial Land about the subject. Do I really need a ring on my finger and a piece of paper if I have him? Can two people be committed without marriage? I have to admit, the idea of marrying Ranger doesn't give me hives, like when I was kind of engaged to Joe.

When I was with Joe, I always knew I'd rather be with Ranger, but I had convinced myself that Joe was the better choice, because Ranger's words told me he couldn't be with me. At some point I realized that his actions contradicted every stupid thing he said to me, and that we had a relationship, whether he wanted one or not, but I still went back to Joe time and again, because he was comfortable. There's a mutual attraction, but I often wondered if that's all there was between us. With Ranger, it's always been about passion, but there's also respect, something I never had until I met him.

Saturday

Ranger and I are on the way to Newark to meet his parents and grandmother. He's managed to talk them into just the five of us tonight, and I'm grateful. It's not that I don't want to meet the rest of his family, quite the contrary, but if I'm going to make a fool of myself, I'd rather not do it in front of his whole family.

I'm not nearly as nervous at the idea of meeting just his parents and grandmother, and I thank God for small favors. Of course, Ranger gave me multiple orgasms before we left, so I'm not feeling much of anything, other than like a completely satisfied puddle of goo.

I glance his way and he grins at me. He's been smiling a lot more than usual lately. I'm not sure if it's due to the fact that I never turn him down for sex anymore, or if he's just showing me the real Ranger, the side of him that isn't all about work. Whatever the reason, I don't really care, because I love his smile.

I love everything about him. I never really understood unconditional love, until I met him. I know he's killed people, but I don't care about his past, because all of it has made him the man he is today.

The next thing I know, we're pulling into the driveway of a modest house.

"We're here, Babe," he says as he puts the Turbo in park and turns off the engine.

_Now I'm nervous._

"Don't be nervous, Babe. Remember, I love you, so they'll love you," he leans across the console and cups my cheeks with his hands, rubbing his nose against mine, before pressing his lips to mine.

I let him kiss me briefly, before I pull back.

"We better go in," I tell him. If his mother is anything like mine, she'll have realized we're here, and I don't want her to get any ideas about why we haven't made it to the front door yet.

He shoots me the 200-watt smile as he opens his door. By the time I've unbuckled my seatbelt, he's opening my door. He pulls me close and we make our way along the stone walkway that leads to the front door.

The door opens before we have a chance to knock, and the smile on his mother's face makes me forget my nerves. I don't come from a family of huggers, so I'm caught off guard when she pulls us both in her arms and kisses our cheeks. She's a petite woman, so this is not an easy task.

"Mama, this is mi novia Stephanie Plum," Ranger says, pulling me closer to him, "Babe, my mother, Maria." (My sweetheart.)

"I remember, at the hospital," she tells me. Then she grabs my left hand and inspects it. She turns to Ranger and gives him a love tap on his cheek. "Why haven't you put a ring on her finger yet? Be careful, hijo or she'll get away. A pretty girl like this has options." (Son.)

"Mama!" he says, and I swear to God, it sounds like a whine. "Te lo prometo, en el tiempo." (I promise, in time.)

I have no idea what he said to her, but she smiles and motions for us to come inside.

I'm quickly introduced to his father, Ricardo. The resemblance is uncanny. Even for his age, he's still an attractive man.

"So nice to finally meet you, Stephanie," he says to me, and then turns to Ranger, "Muy hermosa, hijo. Ya entiendo por qué la quieres. (Very beautiful, son. I see why you love her.)

Ranger just smiles at me, so I can only assume that his father approves. I have to learn Spanish!

Finally, I'm introduced to Abuela Rosa. The fact that she only speaks Spanish is intimidating, but at least if she doesn't like me, I won't be able to understand her insults.

"Abuela, esta es mi novia, Stephanie," Ranger says. (Grandmother, this is my girlfriend.)

I wait for her reaction as her eyes pass over my body, and try not to cringe.

"Las caderas anchas, cara bonita. Cuando voy a tener más bisnietos?" she says to Ranger. (Wide hips, pretty face. When am I going to get more great-grandchildren?)

I study his face for a reaction. I think I detect fear, but it might just be respect. Whatever it is, it only lasts a second, before it's gone and he speaks.

"Tengo planeado casarse con ella primero." (I plan to marry her first.)

Abuela Rosa smiles and takes my hand. She places her other hand on top of mine and says, "Va a hacer hermosos hijos." (You will make beautiful children.)

"What did she say?" I ask Ranger.

"She says I'm trouble and you deserve better," he tells me with a wink and a smile.

I'm certain that is not what she said, but I smile back at her and follow her to the dining room.

To say that dinner is delicious would be an understatement. I can quite honestly say that I've never had anything like it. There's yellow rice with chicken, and I'm not a health nut, but I'm pretty sure yellow rice isn't any healthier than white rice, but Ranger eats it anyway. There's empanadas and flan for dessert. I share flan with Ranger and have an empanada all to myself. I'm eyeing a second one when he whispers into my ear.

"Go ahead, Babe, but you're running extra miles in the morning."

I put my hands in my lap and smirk at him. I notice everyone else is done eating, and his mother is starting to clear the table.

"Let me help, Maria." I say as I stand up and grab a few dishes to carry into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Stephanie," she tells me. Once the door between the kitchen and dining room is closed behind me, she pauses. "I've been wanting to talk to you alone all night."

I must look scared, because she quickly walks over to me and takes my hands in hers.

"You're special to him," she says to me.

I nod, wondering where this is going.

"Carlos does not bring women home," she continues, and I'd figured as much, so I nod again. "He's come to me about you before, when you were with the cop. I told him that you had to end things with the cop before he could have his chance. My son has learned patience, but waiting for you was hard for him. I can see how happy he is now. He needs you."

"I need him too."

It just might be the easiest and most honest thing I've ever said.

A/N: I thought this would be the best way to get an idea of what's going on in Ranger's head, without switching to his point of view. Also, I'm not sure if we're ever told his mother's name, so I just used Maria. My Spanish skills are pretty awful, despite 3 ½ years of classes, so I blame any mistakes on Google Translate.


	8. Not Quite as Planned

_Monday _

"What did my mother say to you?" Ranger asks as we're eating lunch on Seven.

"What did your Abuela say to me?" Two can play at this game. I study his face for a reaction, and his blank face is in place as soon as my eyes meet his.

"Babe."

I smirk at him and he sighs. I'm surprised it's taken this long for us to have this conversation. I guess we've been so distracted by our mutual physical attraction and work that the only time we actually get a chance to talk about non-work stuff is while we're eating.

"She said you'll make beautiful children. Now answer my question," he says, not giving me a chance to think about what he just told me.

"She just said that you went to her for advice about me."

He cringes.

"What? I think it's cute."

"I am not cute," he tells me through clenched teeth.

"Regardless of your cuteness, I'm glad she told me."

"Why?"

"I always thought you'd make your move when you decided you were ready for a relationship, but you were just waiting for me to stop wasting my time with Joe. I'm such an idiot."

"Stephanie, if anyone is an idiot, it's me. I let you think that. Morelli is a good guy, but I could see he's not the one for you. I wanted you to figure that out on your own, but I knew he'd take care of you if I couldn't. And it's not just that. Technically, I could still be called away by the government. I promise you, I won't sign any more contracts, but I've still got two months left under contract. I'm sure they'll take advantage of that in one way or another."

I nodded. I felt like crying at the thought of the possibility. I always hated when he had to go "in the wind," but now that he's finally mine, it will be even worse. I won't have Joe to distract me this time.

"Let's not worry about that now," he tells me.

_Three weeks later…_

Ranger and I have been dating for a about a month now, and up to this point, everything has been perfect, so it's about time something goes wrong. I woke up this morning and realized that I'm a week late. There's the slight possibility that I just skipped this month due to all of the physical activity. I've been getting more exercise than ever before, and my body has changed drastically because of it.

Or I could be pregnant. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping for the former. It's not even that the idea of a mini Ranger scares me. It's more that I don't know how Ranger will react. We've not discussed kids. Even though we've been dancing around this relationship for years, it's still very new. I know he loves Julie, but she lives with her mother, and he wasn't really around for changing diapers or first steps. The idea of springing another unplanned pregnancy on him scares me.

I knock on Ranger's office door and try to keep a calm face.

"Enter."

I open the door and stay in the doorway, waiting for him to look up.

"I've got an errand to run out of town, so I'm just going to grab lunch out today," I tell him.

"I'll go with you," he tells me.

Great.

"Um, it's something I'd rather do alone."

He looks hurt. I feel horrible, but if he goes with me, I won't be able to hide my purchase from him, and there's no reason to worry him if it's just a false alarm.

"Take Santos then. You know the rules."

I nod. "Will you be here when I get back?"

He shakes his head, "Meeting with a client."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then?"

"Of course, we have dinner at your parents," he reminds me.

I give him a finger wave before I leave to find Lester.

"So where are we going?" Lester asks, as he notices we've left the Trenton city limits.

"Tell me the truth, in this vehicle bugged for audio?" I ask him.

"Not that I'm aware of."

I hand him my bag.

"Any audio devices in there?"

He starts to pull things out of my bag while I continue driving.

"Only a GPS tracker. No audio transmitter," he assures me as he puts everything back in my bag.

"Swear to me that you will not tell Ranger what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise. What's all this about, Beautiful?"

I sigh.

"I'm going to a pharmacy, out of town, because I don't want anyone who knows me to see what I'm buying."

I glance his way and he gives me a confused look.

"What are you buying?"

"Pregnancytest," I mumble.

"What'd you say, Beautiful?"

"Pregnancy test," I say again.

"Shit."

"Exactly."

An hour later, we're back at Rangeman, and I take the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Do you want me to come in with you for moral support?" Lester asks as we stop at my door.

"No. If it's positive, Ranger has to be the first to know."

He nods, "Good luck, Beautiful."

The first test is positive. So are the second, third, and fourth.

"Fuck!"

There's a knock at the door and I notice I've been sitting on the closed toilet lid for hours. I'm not even dressed yet for dinner with my parents. I open up a drawer and shove the tests in, along with the boxes. I toss my birth control in there as well, since I'll no longer be needing it. I rush to the door to let Ranger in.

"Sorry, I spaced out and didn't realize the time. I'll be ready in a few minutes," I tell him as I hurry to my bedroom.

"What's wrong, Babe?" he asks as he follows me.

"Nothing," I say as I begin to strip.

I pull out an outfit from my closet, without paying attention as I dress.

"Babe," Ranger says, obviously amused.

"What?" I ask, digging around in the bottom of my closet for shoes.

"You going to wear your work uniform to dinner?"

I look down at myself. "Shit!"

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I say as I strip again.

He moves to my closet and picks out an outfit for me. Jean skirt, blouse, sandals. I dress quickly and run to the bathroom to re-do my ponytail. I glance at my watch. No time to touchup my makeup.

"You want to tell me what's wrong now?" Ranger asks as we're heading back to Rangeman. "And don't tell me 'nothing.' You barely touched your dinner. You turned down dessert. You barely said five words all night, and you're obviously upset."

I sigh. I know I have to tell him, even though I'd rather live in Denial Land a little bit longer.

"Not while you're driving."

"When we get home, then. I have ways of making you talk."

Don't I know it.

He parks the Turbo and opens my door for me. I take his hand and follow him to the elevator. We don't speak as we ride up to Seven. I can tell he's worried and I give him a weak smile. The door opens and he leads me to the couch. We sit facing each other, knees touching, and he takes my hands in his.

"Tell me what's wrong, Steph."

I glance around the room, trying to figure out how to say it. Why isn't his ESP working now? Two little words, but they can change everything.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

My eyes meet his. He looks genuinely worried.

"Of course not," I tell him.

"Then tell me what happened to upset you."

I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, "I'm pregnant."

My eyes shoot open as I hear him inhale quickly.

His blank face is in place, and I can feel the tears leaking out of my eyes. He drops my hands and stands up. He turns away from me and walks out of the room.

I bury my face in my hands and the tears come faster.

"Stephanie." I look up and notice he's sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

He wipes my tears and gives me a smile. I hear a hinge creak and look down to see that he's holding a small jewelry box with a beautiful white gold diamond ring.

Oh shit.

"Babe, Stephanie, will you marry me?"

I shut the jewelry box.

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me."

"Babe, why?"

"I won't marry you just because you knocked me up and feel obligated to give the baby your name, only to have you divorce me down the road."

He cups my face with his hands and forces me to look at him.

"That's not what this is. It's a real proposal, Babe. I'll admit, this wasn't how I wanted to do it, but I bought the ring especially for you. The only reason I haven't proposed already is because I know you're scared of commitment, and I didn't want to rush you and risk scaring you away."

"Really?" I ask hopefully, not quite sure if I trust him. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I never wanted to get married until I met you. Now all I can think about is putting this ring on your finger and making you my wife. I know I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'm never letting go."

I smile as a few more tears escape.

"Being committed to you doesn't scare me. That was only with Joe," I tell him.

He smiles. "Let's try this again, Babe."

He stands up and pulls me up with him, leading me away from the couch. He drops to one knee and opens the jewelry box again.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you spend forever with me?"

"Yes."

He slips the ring on my finger and stands up. He pulls me to him and presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and relax for the first time all day. I feel like I'm floating.

His phone rings. I reluctantly let him go as he looks at the caller id.

"I have to take this, Babe."

I nod as he answers.

"Manoso."

That's weird. He never answers the phone that way.

"Yes sir. When? Yes. Yes. Ok, Bye."

He gives me a pained look and gently guides me back to the couch.

"I'm going to have to go away for awhile."

"For the government?"

He nods.

"When?"

"I leave in a week."

I can feel fresh tears forming.

"How do you feel about eloping?" I ask.

"Are you serious."

I nod.

"Babe, I'm going to come back. We can have a real wedding."

"I don't want a real wedding. I've done that before and it didn't turn out so great. All I need is you and a justice of the peace. We can even go to Atlantic City."

"Is that really what you want?" he asks as he cups my chin with his hand.

"Yes," I tell him confidently.

"Alright. We'll get a marriage license in the morning and we can take the rest of the week off to figure it all out. Does that sound okay?"

I nod again.

"So, you're really pregnant?"

"According to First Response, EPT, ClearBlue Easy, and the pharmacy-brand pregnancy test."

He laughs.

"How do you feel about it?" I ask.

"I'm happy. I thought maybe you didn't want kids. You do want kids, right? I just kind of assumed."

"I want your kids, but I didn't think you wanted more kids, so I was scared to tell you."

"We really have to work on communication."

I laugh, "Especially if we're getting married and having a kid together."

"So wait, Santos went with you today. Does he know?"

"He knows it's possible. He doesn't know for sure. I wanted you to be the first to know, but I didn't want to say anything until I knew. That's why I didn't want you to go with me today. Since you made me take Lester, he found out."

"Babe, I don't ever want you to feel like you can't tell me something."

"You can be a little intimidating."

"I know."

I look at him and he's grinning. He presses his hand to my stomach and looks at it in awe. I put my hand on top of his.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet."

"That's probably a good idea," he agrees.

"I don't think it's really hit me. I wasn't expecting things to happen so fast."

"Let's just focus on getting married for now, though you should probably see a doctor."

I nod. "You're really okay with this?"

"I've never been happier, Babe."

A/N: A little bit of angst, but it worked out alright, I think. Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter!


	9. Mr and Mrs Manoso

**A/N: Well, here it is, hope you enjoy it! Again, thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter. It's nice to know what exactly you like about the story. **

Ranger and I stayed up late making decisions and making love. He's always made love to me, but sometimes he can get a little carried away, though I've never complained. He's never hurt me. Now, it's different, but not in a bad way. He treats me as if I'm fragile, as if he's afraid to hurt me. I feel cherished.

Ranger decided that I shouldn't be training, so I no longer have to run every morning or spend as much time on self-defense. I won't argue him on that. Instead, he suggested fitness classes for expectant mothers, which I refused to attend until I start to show, since we're not telling many people about the pregnancy right now. For now, I'll stick with power walking and light weights. I remember he once made a comment to me along the lines of nothing being uglier than a fat white woman, and I'll admit, while it pissed me off, it stuck with me. Besides, kids have a lot of energy and I don't want to be out of shape.

Today, we started with the first thing on our to-do list, which was to apply for our marriage license. Then we moved my stuff up to Seven. Ranger wouldn't let me lift a finger, so mostly I delegated to Lester and a few other Merry Men. There wasn't much to move, and Ranger took care of my lingerie drawer, personally guarding my modesty.

Then we stopped at my parents to tell them the good news. Mom was ecstatic when I told her that I'm getting married. She isn't pleased that we won't be having a church wedding, but she realizes we're short on time. Grandma was even more excited, mostly because her granddaughter is marrying the hot bounty hunter with the nice package. Daddy is just thrilled that Ranger and I don't have ridiculous pet names for each other. I called Valerie on the way to Ranger's parents, and she wished me well, but said she wouldn't make it to the wedding. She doesn't trust her husband alone with four kids. I'm not sure I would either.

Maria met us at the door again, and she hugged me and thanked me for making an honest man out of her son. She offered to throw us an engagement party, but we declined, saying that we really didn't have time. We promised her that she could throw us a party once Carlos returned. Ricardo patted his son on the back and welcomed me to the family. Abuela Rosa made a comment to Ranger that made him come as close to blushing as I've ever seen him. We didn't stay long, because we had to head back to Trenton to the bonds office, so I didn't have to wait long to find out what she said.

"She knows you're pregnant. I was supposed to marry you before I knocked you up."

"What? How can she tell?"

"No idea, Babe. She's old and wise."

I hope she's not like Joe's grandma with The Eye. The woman does kind of scare me.

As soon as we enter the bonds office, I notice Connie isn't there, and Lula notices my ring. Her squeal hurts my ears and Ranger steps in front of me to block her as she rushes to me.

"What's your problem? I can't even hug my friend?" Lula asks as she pokes her finger at Ranger's chest.

I have to bite my lip to avoid laughing. I know he was just worried that she'd trip in those ridiculous heels and take me down with her. I step around him and let her admire the ring. "He's just overprotective."

"White girl, this ring looks expensive," she looks at Ranger, "How much did this cost?"

"Lula!" I laughed. "Where's Connie?"

"Right here," Connie says, stepping through the door, "Had to write bail, since Vinnie's out to lunch."

"Stephanie and Ranger are getting married!" Lula tells her.

"What? Let me see that ring," Connie says as she hurries toward me.

"Careful, Ranger's overprotective," Lula tells her.

I feel his hand at my back and smile at him.

"Will you both go dress shopping with me? We're getting married on Friday in Atlantic City and I'd love it if you could come."

"Sure! Let's go right now, just let me switch the answering machine on and lock up," Connie says.

Ranger called Lester and Cal to escort us and waited for them to arrive before he left. I now have to have two body guards with me at all times unless Ranger is with me. One for me and one for the baby, he told me. He's definitely taking this seriously. I'm trying to be patient and just go with it. His intentions are good.

For once, I didn't argue when Ranger told me to use his credit card. I want to look my best for the wedding, and if that means a designer dress, then so be it. We spent the rest of the day looking for the perfect dress. Lester and Cal didn't complain too much while they escorted us from store to store.

The next day we had an appointment with an obstetrician. I'd told Ranger how I'd went out of town to buy the pregnancy tests to avoid running into anyone who knew me, so we'd agreed that, at least until we decided to tell people, that we'd go out of town for anything baby-related. He insisted on a female doctor, and I didn't argue. I'd never been comfortable with a strange man poking around _down there _anyway. She'd done a sonogram and calculated the date conceived as or close to the day of our one-week anniversary. It had been a special night.

It was far too early for the sonogram to show much of anything, but still it had been nice to confirm that a baby was in fact growing inside of me. Ranger was excited to at least be there for the first sonogram. We left with a list of things to avoid and a prescription for prenatal vitamins, which I immediately transferred into another container, in the event that someone snoops through my purse. Keeping this secret is already a pain. I'm looking forward to telling everyone. I just hope Ranger is back in time for that.

I'd asked about the Batcave, since we're getting married, I figured I had the right to know, and he told me that it didn't exist, at least not anymore. He'd sold it after I found his apartment. He knew he'd never spend another night at the Batcave, once I knew where to find him. He said that a house doesn't allow for the amount of privacy and security that the Rangeman building provides. I wasn't so sure about the privacy, but I agreed about the security. I asked him what we would do when the baby was born. He said the most obvious thing would be to turn his apartment office into a nursery. He told me that could be one of my projects while he was away. Lester, Tank, and Bobby now knew about the pregnancy, for safety precautions, so they would be able to help. Of course they were sworn to secrecy. I think Ranger threatened them with the promise of losing a few favorite body parts, if they told anyone.

We've been so busy the past few days, making plans and running errands that I haven't really had time to worry. Now that I've had time to think about everything, I'm a nervous wreck. My best friend, lover, and soon-to-be husband is leaving to go who-knows-where in less than a week. All I can do is imagine the worst. What if he doesn't come back this time and what if I have to raise our child alone? What if I can't do it? I'm not the best hamster mommy, after all. What if our kid hates me?

I'm crying when I hear the front door open, and I look up to see Ranger.

"Why are you crying, Babe?" he asks as he sits next to me and pulls me into his lap.

I rest my head on his shoulder and take a deep breath, inhaling his scent, "You're leaving."

"Not today."

"But soon."

"It can't be helped, Babe. I have no choice, unless you want to live on the run for the rest of our lives. Personally, I don't like that option, and I don't think you would either."

"I wouldn't, but what if you don't come back?"

"Don't think like that. I will come back. I'll do anything possible, because I know you'll be waiting for me and I've got something else to look forward to now," he says as he rests his hand on my stomach.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"What if…"

He kisses me to shut me up and it works. I forget my worries for now and let him take control.

Some of the Merry Men want to take Ranger out the night before the wedding, but he declines.

"You should go. Just because I can't go out and get drunk with my friends doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Babe, I don't want to have a hangover tomorrow."

"So go out and don't drink more than two or three. They're your friends. They want you to have a fun night. I'll invite Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou over. We'll watch chick flicks, order pizza, and eat junk food."

He sighs, "Is it too much to ask just to have you all to myself tonight? Tomorrow we'll be busy with family and we don't have much time left before I have to leave."

How can I argue with that?

_Wedding Day_

Our families met for the first time the morning of the wedding. Mom was so happy that I was finally getting married, that she couldn't find one thing to complain about.

Even though I had every intention of eloping, Ranger talked me into a very informal wedding with our closest friends and family. He promised to take care of all of the details, and because he's Batman, everything fell into place. I had a total of 6 guests, and Ranger had quite a few more with his family and the Merry Men, but it was still a party of under fifty. We chose the Harrah's Resort, for their poolside wedding. With the tropical gardens, it was almost like being married on the beach, just without the blinding sun, noise, smell, and bugs. There was also the added benefit of going directly from the wedding to a banquet room for the reception, and then immediately to the honeymoon suite.

We decided to write our own vows, only instead of reading them to each other during the ceremony, we decided to do it privately, before the wedding, and then walk down the aisle together.

Because I'm impatient, I volunteered to go first.

"Ranger, I guess I should call you Carlos now. It took me a while, but I think now that we're getting married, I'm finally starting to see you as Carlos. When I first met you, you scared me a little, but it didn't take me long to decide I could trust you. When I found myself handcuffed naked to my shower rod, you rescued me. Since then, you've rescued me more times than I can count. You're my hero. You're Batman. You're my mentor and best friend. You're the man I want to spend forever with, and even then, it won't be long enough. You truly have ruined me for other men, just like you promised. You take care of me like no one else ever has. It'll be hard when you leave, but you promised to come back to me, and I know you'll keep your promise, because you don't go back on your word. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I can't wait to be your wife."

I'm crying again, and he wipes my tears for me, as he's done so many times lately.

"Happy tears," I tell him.

He nods before kissing me.

"Babe, Stephanie, the soon-to-be Mrs. Manoso," he pauses and I can't help but smile. I like the sound of that.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

I open my mouth to reply, and he gives me a stern look, reminding me that it's his turn. I shut my mouth and nod. He was so patient when it was my turn.

"You're everything I thought I could never have. I've seen so many awful things in my life, but when I'm with you, I forget about all of them. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. You are the most important person to me. I've never been good with words, but know this, I will love you forever and I will sacrifice anything for your happiness. Now let's get married."

I was done crying by the time we walked down the aisle together. I was too excited to be nervous. It helped that our wedding was probably the shortest in history. No preachy sermons or people singing out of tune, no reading passages from the Bible, no dramatic "speak now or forever hold your peace" moment, no bridesmaids or groomsmen, no ring bearers to walk before us. Just generic vows and the exchanging of rings. When the justice of peace told Carlos he could kiss his bride, he didn't waste a second. He kissed me like he meant it, and didn't stop when some of the Merry Men started cheering. I had to remind him that we were in public and he should probably let me go. We decided to forgo the normal wedding posed pictures, and instead had disposable cameras for the guests to take pictures for us. Of course, the ceremony was video taped as part of the package, so we'll have our day recorded.

After we've signed the marriage license, with Connie, since she introduced us, and Tank as our witnesses, we make our way to the banquet room. Carlos is so proud that I took his name, as if there was ever any question. I'm his and I want everyone to know it.

"Holy wedding cake," I say as I step inside. Our wedding cake is three tiers and looks like it could serve 300. It's a lot of cake for our small group.

Carlos laughs. "Babe."

"That's a big cake. Can we skip the meal and cut the cake now?"

"It's your day, Babe. You can do anything you want."

He rests his hand across my stomach and I'm reminded of the baby. I have another person to think about now.

"On second thought, I should probably eat some real food first."

We manage to make it out of our reception with only the one dance, our first as Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. I take my huge piece of cake with me, and we make our way to up to the honeymoon suite.

As soon as we're inside and the door is properly locked, Carlos pulls me to him and unzips my dress quickly as his lips meet mine. He steps back and loosens his tie. His eyes run the length of my body and I look down to see that I'm naked, except for my shoes.

"How did that happen?"

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, Babe."

His voice is husky and suddenly my knees feel weak. I continue to watch him undress, and even though I've seen it all before, my mouth waters and I can't believe how perfect his body is. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as he carries me to the bed.

There's no foreplay tonight. I can tell he's in a hurry to just claim me as his wife. I feel the same, and really, all he has to do is look at me and I'm ready. It's always been that way with him.

He enters me slowly and waits for me to adjust. I cup his face with my hands and I'm in awe by the love I see in his eyes. It doesn't matter how much he tells me he loves me, with his words or actions, it always surprises me.

"I'm ready, Carlos."

"Mine," he says as he starts to move.

"I'm yours," I tell him as I move against him.

And then he makes me forget my own name.


End file.
